Quisiera irme a la luna
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Cuando crecen a veces se hace muy difícil, el día a día; la rutina, las obligaciones. Pero el amor no es inversamente proporcional a los años y las responsabilidades que tienen encima.


No es como mis fics normales, espero que les guste. Nada de esto me pertenece.

"**Quisiera irme a la luna"**

Por Ruby P. Black

Siempre hay mucho para hacer. Siempre demasiado trabajo. Tanto, que el día entero es extenuante, lo cual empeora según el clima que Tokio les propone.

Shaoran se levanta temprano, no le cuesta demasiado porque desde pequeño fue acostumbrado por su madre a madrugar. Sale a pasear al perro, da una vuelta a la manzana y regresa para darse una ducha y desayunar con su esposa, que le espera con el desayuno ya preparado para cuando ya ha salido del baño.

A veces le gusta despertar a sus hijos, que duermen remolones; pero, otras veces, aprovecha el breve momento donde se toma su café bien amargo para llenar de besos a su mujer.

En algún momento se logra desprender y se mete en el auto para ir a la sucursal de Li Corporations donde trabaja. El tráfico es agotador y el sofoco comienza. Si hace calor, la gente se pone demasiado sensible, predispuesta al mal humor, a los insultos. El apretujamiento en los metros hace que los peatones le griten, incluso cuando él es un excelente conductor. Si llueve pasa casi lo mismo, alterados por refugiarse de las tormentosas sacudidas del cielo, hablan a gritos, corren, se meten entre los autos atascados en algún semáforo. Si hace frío no es necesario decir que la gente de ciudad encontrará un motivo para el rostro decaído.

Camino al trabajo más de una mujer le mira. Porque Shaoran Li es el tipo de hombre que cualquier persona mira (sí, incluso el sexo masculino). Y no sólo por su físico, que es, sin dudas, atractivo, sino por su personalidad. Cada paso que da fuera del auto rumbo al ascensor denota seguridad, masculinidad y firmeza. Sus ojos color miel paralizan el corazón de la recepcionista que balbucea un "buenos días"

Luego, todo serán montañas de papeles, juntas, correos electrónicos y el teléfono que no deja de sonar. Ese pensamiento de que está hasta las cejas de su vida se ha instalado en su mente y es lo que apenas le deja respirar.

Sakura, sin embargo, detesta despertar temprano. El despertador suena más de cuatro veces hasta que al fin se desliza hacia el baño a darse una ducha. Y literalmente se desliza, si es que pudiera, se arrastraría. Luego del agua tibia, se siente más predispuesta a dar todo de sí, y ese leve dejo de mal humor desaparece por completo en cuanto se viste y se seca el cabello.

Toma al bebé de la cuna y baja a preparar el desayuno antes de comenzar a arreglar todo para comenzar el día. La criatura balbucea molesta de haber sido despertada y ella le da su biberón mientras cocina. Tiene mucho por hacer, revisar, y es tan distraída que se ha inventado un sistema pegado a la heladera para no olvidar que la menor de sus dos hijas tiene clase de ballet a las 4.

- "Buen día, cariño" – le dice a la mayor cuando la ve aparecer con el rostro somnoliento a los minutos.

- "Buen día, ma" – la adolescente agarra la taza que le entrega la mujer castaña y bebe rápido.

El rostro de la mujer se ilumina cuando otra figura entra y su hija no sabe que a pesar de haberse casado muy jóvenes, el amor es algo que no ha muerto entre esos dos. Por lo cual, luego de hacer una mueca, desaparece de la cocina. Dejándoles algo de privacidad.

- "Que tengas un buen día" – le dice Sakura al hombre que sonríe dulcemente. Ella siempre le alegra el inicio de todo.

Sakura tiene que admitir que cuando lo ve partir algo se le quiebra en el pecho. Pero tiene mucho que hacer así que no puede detenerse a pensar en eso y, cuando al fin logra arriar a todo el pelotón de niños (a veces, hasta compañeros de sus hijos) se encamina al colegio. Y varios besos después, distribución de clases y tareas, ella también se dirige al salón dónde da clases.

El día es agotador, pero hay algo inspirador en la forma en que ella mira a sus alumnos. Quizás sea su mirada esmeralda, su sonrisa repleta de esperanza, su atractivo natural que con el paso de los años no se ha disimulado. Tal vez sea que la mayoría la ama en secreto, o la admira, o la encuentran adorable.

Siempre encuentra el momento de charlar con algún niño sobre sus problemas y de correr si alguno de sus propios hijos necesita ayuda con algo.

El mediodía llega sin que nadie lo espere; lo cual significa que Shaoran ha alcanzado un merecido descanso para afrontar lo que resta, que no es demasiado.

- "¿Saldrá a almorzar, Sr Li o mando a traerle algo?" – le pregunta su secretaria a eso de las 2.

- "Estoy saliendo, Ayumi" – sólo dice.

A veces, su seriedad es severa. Lo sabe. Pero no lo puede evitar.

Se encuentra con Eriol en el restaurante de siempre. Es su rutina. Su escape. El momento que rememora la adolescencia cuando los dos eran un par de pillos que sólo querían acostarse con una mujer. Eso le gusta, sentirse todavía joven cuando mira al de anteojos.

Charlan, conversan y Eriol le dice que debe dejar algún día el móvil o se lo tirará al retrete.

- "Bueno, Shaoran, sé que te decepcionaré al irme, porque amas estar conmigo y mi maravillosa compañía, pero voy a buscar a Tomoyo para que se haya la ecografía" – le dice el de ojos grises con una sonrisa picaresca. Le encanta picar a su amigo y ese sonrojo que le aparece cuando se enoja. O cuando lo avergüenza frente a la familia.

- "Deja de tener chicos, Hiragizawa, llenas el mundo de pequeñas copias de ti"

- "El consejo viene de un sujeto que tiene 5 niños con apenas 35 años" – bromea.

- "Estoy acostumbrado a las familias numerosas" – se encoge de hombros. Cualquiera diría que miente, pero Shaoran ama a sus hermanas.

A diferencia de él, Sakura almuerza en el colegio. Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, prácticamente la tiene que arrastrar al salón de profesores; cargando bajo el brazo sus cuadernos y las partituras de la clase de piano.

El ambiente siempre es distendido y ellas no han cambiado demasiado en sus interiores. Claro está que quien vea la enorme panza de la pelinegra no diría lo mismo; pero es ese espíritu que expulsan, ese ánimo, esa confianza que hasta provoca envidias.

- "Sakurita, tu teléfono está sonando" – Tomoyo sonríe porque la mujer es distraída y se atraganta con lo que se estaba llevando a la boca por querer buscar dentro de la cartera su móvil. Hasta termina sacando todo del bolso.

Sonríe con inocencia cuando mira la pantalla

- "Eres tan mona"

A su esposo a veces le preocupa la forma en que Daidouji mira a Sakura. Pero ella no le dice nada, porque él sabe que ese amor jamás morirá. Tomoyo suspira mientras se acaricia el vientre, su amiga es tan tierna que le cosquillean las sonrisas en la comisura de los labios y no puede evitarlo. El bebé patea. Seguramente su tía también le agrada.

Sakura hace un escándalo con los platos, se cae o derrama algo y todos se ríen.

El sol brilla o la lluvia cae, pero el ánimo no se ennegrece.

Cuando Shaoran llega su casa es de noche, le duelen los músculos, el cuello y está muy cansado como para abrir la boca. A veces es peor o mejor, pero los viernes es las dos cosas. Es el último día así que lleva el peso de toda la semana pero también sabe que no deberá levantarse temprano al día siguiente aunque probablemente lo haga.

A veces siente ganas de tirar todo a la basura, pero ese pensamiento se evapora más fácilmente de lo que todos creen.

Cuando Sakura llega a su casa está sonriendo, trae a los niños más pequeños pero luego tiene que volver a salir un par de veces más a buscar a los otros. Finalmente, llega un momento a ha reunido a toda la tropa y se sienta a ver un poco de televisión o a jugar videojuegos con alguno de los niños, charla con su hija mayor o hace la tarea. La sonrisa no se evapora. Ni siquiera cuando su esposo se demora un poco más de la cuenta.

Cuando Shaoran llega a su casa está bastante tenso, sus hijos están corriendo por todos lados llenando la casa de risas y él sólo quiere tomar una siesta antes de cenar. Su esposa le recibe con un beso largo y le prepara un baño caliente con sales. Finalmente, se relaja y termina medio durmiéndose en la tina hasta que ella le tiene que llevar a la cama donde prácticamente se desploma.

Después de un rato se levanta y la vida tiene ya otro color. Y él puede tomar a su bebé en brazos y conversar con sus varones sobre las cosas importantes que todo hombre Li debe saber. Acuna a la criatura que se acomoda a su olor.

- "¿Quieres comer algo en especial?"

Y es ese instante donde se da cuenta que no cambiaría su vida por nada. Que funcionan como esa combinación perfecta; en los momentos en que él está a punto de desbordar ella aplaca su cansancio.

- "Sakura si tu cocinas moriremos seguramente"

Ella infla los mofletes pero luego se relaja soltando una risa.

Cada día es maravilloso, un instante único. Una lucha constante, porque ya no son niños. Pero mientras Shaoran la abraza con fuerza, le besa el cuello y la escucha soltar pequeñas carcajadas, todo encaja perfectamente. Pueden volver a ser niños en un espacio de madurez. Pueden soñar y no hay pesos, porque pueden disfrutar de su vida entera. De cada día, de cada minuto, fundido en amor.

Fin

Me ha salido un poco adulto, ¿no creen? Es raro. Me quería imaginar cómo sería de la vida de estos dos de casados. Aunque no sé si han notado que no quería emparejarlos desde el comienzo, para que el punto de vista de cada uno sea más objetivo y más personal.

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre los invito a pasar a mi página de Facebook, sólo tienen que poner Me gusta, me encuentran como "Ruby P. Black". Tengo un par de cosas personales.

Nos vemos prontito espero, les mando un abrazo.

Ruby


End file.
